Super Chan Man!
by nothereatall
Summary: Read and Review! chapter 2 up soon! email me ideas! really funny! JV, my usual!


Disclaimer: I don't own JCA!! If I did then, well if you read my stories you get the drift! :) if I make insults it's because of my mood today...Gaahhh... whipped Cream @.@ yummm....hyper!!

  


Special request Fulfilled! Ahhelga suggested to write a fiction where the Chan man learns to fly, well, hehehe, here it is but, he can not only fly and look!!

  


IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE, NO IT'S SUPER CHAN MAN!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(that's the title you dip wads! Hehe, had to put that in!^.^) * means thoughts

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~A few years after season 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


It was but a happy day at section 13, our famed archeologist was around, err.. Somewhere 

  


wandering the vast halls aimlessly. He found himself right outside Kepler's door. (For all you 

  


morons, Kepler is that scientist dude that has lasers pointed at the door.) He had no clue what he 

  


was doing so he opened the door and...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZZZZAAAAPPPP!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"BWAHHHHHH!!!" Jackie yelled. "Kepler! What are you—" Kepler stared at Jackie 

  


momentarily. "Are you all right? You just intercepted my Cronoto-Magnesium beam" (don't ask) 

  


"A- What- Beam?" Jackie asked. "Kepler, how many times have I told you to point those laser 

  


beams some where else? You could have killed someone!, if not me.." So, after a yelling match 

  


(surprise, Surprise..) Jackie wandered off some more. He yawned and closed his eyes 

  


momentarily, and walked, a second later.. "Strange, I always thought there was a wall there.." but 

  


he just shrugged it off and walked on. Oh, but there was a wall, the world has discovered a new 

  


super hero! Super Chan Man! But he didn't know it, at least not yet...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning/Saturday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Jackie woke up in a groggy manner. He moaned (no, you pervs.) As he sat up in his bed. 

  


He stared at his alarm clock and then collapsed back down. *7:30, an archeological dig in New 

  


York, JOY..* he buried his head in his pillow. *NEW YORK?* He got up quickly, *Doesn't 

  


Viper live in New York? But she lives in the city, not Upstate–* He collapsed and closed his 

  


eyes. *I'd like to, no, no, I'd love to go visit her, but it's miles apart, I wish I could fly..* Jackie 

  


suddenly felt as if he _was_ flying. He opened one eye and *huh?* he looked down. 

  


"BWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" He was hovering over his bed and almost touching the ceiling. 

  


*What the– Kepler's beam! That's it!* he focused his mind on going back down to the ground, 

  


and instead of floating back down, danger prone Jackie fell... "owww.." he muttered and rubbed 

  


his back in pain. He hesitated and got dressed. He then went off to section 13's kitchen. Jade was 

  


sitting at the table, eating toast and orange juice while changing the channels on the television. 

  


"Good morning, Jade. As you know today is Saturday and—" "good morning Uncle Jackie and 

  


NO" "But Jade–" "NO!" "Don't you want–" "NO" "Listen it's–" "NO" "It's just one–" "NO!" 

  


"Come on–" "NO, listen Jackie I don't like archeology, it just screams 'lets go dig up some 

  


ancient stones with our boring little brushes...' besides I've got a busy day planned, I'm going 

  


rollerblading with my friends.. Oh, that reminds me, how's Viper?" Jade grinned, because she of 

  


course knew that she would easily embarrass Jackie. "Ak, I, err.." Jackie stuttered. *Great, now 

  


what do I say..* "It's okay, Jackie, we all know you love her..." Jade said in a teasing tone 

  


looking quite amused. Jackie turned away and blushed. He quickly got his green tea and left the 

  


kitchen. "Good morning Jackie.." Captain Black said. Captain Black was especially cheery 

  


because today he was leaving therapy! (^.^ yay, they finally left Cappy black alone after season 

  


2!) "Good morning Captain Black, did you by chance see Kepler?" "Nope, I know that he isn't 

  


here though, he went to a department meeting today about laser safety..." Captain Black 

  


remarked. *hahahaha, That ought to teach the stubborn...* Jackie laughed inwardly. "Well, thank 

  


you anyway Captain Black.." Jackie said politely before he left. It was an exceptionally nice day 

  


outside, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and (oh my!) Jackie was flying. Wait a 

  


minute! Could it be? With a cell phone in one hand and archeological tools in the other, he was 

  


flying to New York. "Hello, Jet blue airlines? This is Jackie Chan, I would like to cancel my 

  


reservation for flight 3322L for New York..."And off he flew.. During that time, somehow he 

  


turned invisible, *hmm, lets see, where does Viper live?* and somehow he found out and flew to 

  


the window. He went through the wall and floated by her side. She was in her bathrobe, sitting on 

  


her couch. She was sipping her coffee and reading the New York Times. Jackie started to caress 

  


her cheek, oh yes, he was enjoying it. "Yes, Jackie?" Viper asked. "Bwahh! How do you do 

  


that?!" Jackie changed back to being visible. She silently chuckled to herself, "kind of like a 

  


sixth sense.." Jackie sighed "What brings you to New York?" Viper asked. "Oh, where are my 

  


manners, would you like some coffee?" "Archeological dig, yes, please and umm, aren't you mad 

  


at me for just coming in uninvited?" Jackie was quite curious. Viper walked off to the kitchen 

  


and prepared some coffee."Jackie, you are welcome here whenever you want, because I trust you 

  


and well, I know you'd do the same for me.." she said in an amused tone. She handed Jackie his 

  


coffee. When Jackie first knew Viper, he wasn't so hospitable ( "No thieves in Uncle's shop!" 

  


"You are a bad influence!" "It's all your fault we lost the talismans!" "We are not here to steal 

  


anything!" oh, yeah Jackie your really nice to Viper..) Jackie put on a sheepish grin and tried not 

  


to act foolish. "I'll be right back" Viper quickly got dressed and After a half hour of pleasant 

  


conversations, it was time for both of them to leave. "Listen, Jackie, I'm sorry we didn't talk for 

  


long, but I have to get to work, I'll meet you here at around six-ish and we can go somewhere. 

  


Alright?" Viper locked the door on her apartment and turned to face Jackie, She kissed him on 

  


the cheek. "See you later!" she winked at him and left. Jackie grinned to himself *heh, maybe I 

  


will see you sooner than six..* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did you like it? R and R, I need ideas! Email me ideas! HypER More to come!!


End file.
